Beneath the Surface
by Cherry1315
Summary: "Why the hell are you going out with her, Sasuke! Have you seen her! She's weak! Worthless! What will she bring? Nothing! And everyone else agrees, Teme!" …Sometimes you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. A school, a secret, a huge mistake. SasuSaku


__

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!_**  
**_

_**Warning:** Course Language! Do not read if you do not like!! (Rating will go up later as the story progresses or if someone tells me it should be higher!)  
_

_Summary: "Why the fuck are you going out with her, Sasuke?! Have you seen her?! She's weak! Worthless! What will she bring? Nothing! And everyone else agrees, Teme!"__  
… Sometimes you shouldn't judge a book by its cover.  
A school, a secret, a _huge_ mistake. SasukexSakura  
_

* * *

**Beneath the Surface**

**Chapter One:** Another Act

* * *

Yeah? So I'm the new chick to the school, so what! I have to change, I always do. I try to act normal, and it's kinda annoying doing so because I feel like laughing at myself for making me look so weak. But I guess that's how life goes when you pretend to be someone that you absolutely are not. Maybe I won't need to change so much this time, just certain areas to seem like I'm everyone else?  
… Yeah, that will do fine. I grinned.

"So, this is our now 'home'?" My witchy green eyes looked pointedly at Tsunade.  
She smirked. "Just wait till you see the interior." She sharply swerved the car around a corner. I looked cattily at her as a knowing smirk graced my pinkish lips.  
"So I'm playing little miss _innocent_ school girl while you're the head, right?"  
Her honey brown eyes turned hard. "Don't address this like that; you know if you acted like yourself too much people would be awfully curious about you, and _us_."  
I rolled my eyes. "I know that, _mother_."  
She huffed. "Don't. You make me feel old."  
I quirked a grin. "Whatever you say, love, whatever you say."  
"Oh, shut up you," she replied back, smirking softly.

Yeah, me and my 'mum' sometimes have strange, understanding moments. They make me smile and feel like everyone else – feel _my age_.

"Can you inform Kakashi of us," Tsunade said, turning serious. She swerved another corner sharply.  
I pressed a button in the car. "Enter name," a electronic voice responded.  
"Sakura," I said clearly.  
I waited for a few seconds as the name was being verified. "Good afternoon, Sakura. Who would you like to connect with?"  
"Perv."  
"Thank you. Please wait as we connect you through."  
A ringing tone came shortly after before he answered in a bored tone, "Kakashi speaking."  
"Hey, it's Sakura. Tsunade just wanted to say that we're in town now."  
He sighed. "And why isn't she saying this? Hello Tsunade." I could hear the smile in his voice.  
She huffed. He laughed.  
I rolled my eyes. "Well, better go, see ya later," I said, not wanting to hear a one person argument from Tsunade, because Kakashi always says something along the lines of, 'Huh? Oh sorry, were you talking to me?'  
He sighed again. "Later," he said and then hung up.  
I looked back at Tsunade. "I don't see why you're still angry with him…"

**--XXXXXXX--**

I smirked. "Nice," I said as I looked around.  
She smiled proudly. "I know."  
We had finally arrived at our new home. A new, classy home. The house was nice: It didn't reap of money, and it also didn't smell of _normal-ness_; something that had a nice touch to it that showed that Tsunade and I were above _average_.  
She nudged her head to the left. "_It's_ that way."  
My lip twitched as I looked down the hall. "Kay," I said replying. "When's my next assignment?"  
Her honey brown eyes bored into mine. "_Later_."  
I pouted and dumped my stuff on a couch as I tried to not bite angrily back.

Some people are bred to become what I am, while others choose it. Me? Now that's a bit complicated. I had a choice and yet I also didn't…  
But I do love my job, to an extent.

"Sakura! Sakura!"  
I snapped out of my thought. "Huh, wah?"  
Tsunade smiled at me. "Don't worry; you'll have another job soon." She then rattled some keys in front of me. "But for now you have school."  
My eyes twinkled as I looked at the new shiny keys, and I quickly swiped them out of her hands. She blinked and then sighed. "What will I ever do with you if you keep that up?"  
I grinned up to her as I shrugged my shoulders. "Sometimes you can't take the job out of the person."  
Tsunade started ushering me out of the door. "We'll talk more later on the details. Scoot!"  
"Hey! Hey! Aren't you forgetting something?"  
"It's in the glove department." She then closed the door on me. I stuck my tongue out grumpily. I turned around from glaring and smiled happily when I saw my new car. A black Vanquish. _Yumm. _  
I looked in the glove department when I was inside the car and sweat dropped. _Sake101_, it read on a piece of paper. Maybe I should make the code up this time…? I grabbed my lighter and lit it. I chucked the piece of paper out of the window and watched as it burnt into ashes.  
_It was so so hot. Mummy? Daddy? I opened my eyes and saw that my room looked lighter than it should have been. I saw light flicker from under the door. Smoke was slowly seeping through the crack. I quickly scrambled out of bed and went to grab the handle but I squeaked in pain when my fingertips touched the metal. I could hear agonizing screams through the walls. "Mum? Dad?" I shouted, scared. I ran—_  
I blinked when I felt a drop of water on my cheek and shook my head. I breathed slowly, trying to calm my racing heart. I gave one last look to the scattering ash before I drove away.

* * *

_He sat in the shadows, observing.  
"Hey, hey, teme!" A loud voice came in over the receiver.  
His lip twitch. "What, dobe?"  
"Yeah, yeah! I pressed the right button this time!" —another annoying voice could be faintly heard over the receiver now— "Shut the fuck up Kiba! Just because last time…" Sasuke growled lowly into the receiver, telling Naruto to shut up and already tell him why they contacted him. The blond chuckled nervously. "Ah, well, Ha-haa… The coast is clear now... he he…"  
"Hn." Sasuke said back and disconnected with the two boys before he jumped off the dark, damp branch and ran silently into the dimly lit building._

**--XXXXXXX--**_  
_

_The two boys were back inside the headquarters, watching a screen.  
"Oi! Teme!" The blond boy yelled once again into the device. "…Why, that son-of-a-bitch! He just hung up on me!" The blond yelled hysterically, showing his middle finger to the heat detector screen.  
"Shut it, dipshit. And move your fucken hand! He's going in."  
Naruto glared at Kiba then ripped the ear device from his ear and threw it harshly at his head. Kiba let out a yelp of pain before he rubbed the side of his face, trying to massage the pain away. "I'm not a dipshit, fucktard!" The blond growled out angrily.  
"Che, the things I have to put up with by being a spy…" Kiba grumbled under his breath._

* * *

It was overcast. I smiled. I loved the rain. I could see the school gates and people everywhere; I slowly drove into the parking lot, making sure people were moving out of my way. I rested my head on my arms as my car was parked, to look at everything. I wonder how this school will go, what people will think of me this time? I thought as I looked at all the different groups of people.  
I watched as some blond guy was brutally racing a brown-haired guy. I rolled my eyes when the blond almost slipped in a puddle, making the other guy wet. I stepped out of my car, smirking at the text I received from Ino saying _"are you here yet?!"_, and slung my skulled bag over my shoulder as I replied _yes_ back to her. I looked at the huge building and took a deep breath. _Well Sakura, here goes nothing! _

_

* * *

**An:** Humm, I have no idea how I did at this for a starting point (I had a few different ways)... -shrugs- Oh well, I'll just have to keep writing and see what happeneds :)_


End file.
